1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to food product preparation devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for forming sushi rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous food product preparation devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,525,986 to White; 4,047,478 to Trostmann et al.; 4,674,967 to Oseka and 5,381,728 to Tateno all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.